


Blood and Steam

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [33]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: It's been a few days since Gilbert's last blood meal, and Ivan notices that something has him riled up more than usual.





	Blood and Steam

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _He wanted to feed so badly that his fangs ached and that was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time; Ivan kept him well-fed but this wasn't just hunger for Ivan's blood he felt — it was simply hunger for Ivan himself._
> 
> **  
[Posted: October 31, 2019]  
**
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🎃 So this is a sort of spinoff from an old fic I wrote called World of Wonder, set in a modern-day 2017 setting where Ivan is a college student and Gilbert is a vampire who had been locked away for 100 years. I've always wanted to do more with that fic but I just haven't gotten around to actually writing it, but this Halloween, I decided to write a mildly smutty and blood-drinking spinoff because why not. This fic is honestly so short and silly, I'm so sorry.

Ivan made his way up the two sets of stairs in his apartment building, stepped down the eerily quiet hall as the bright lights strained his eyes down the way. He reached his door and pushed his key in, turned it, and then opened it. He pushed the door open just enough to get his body inside, then locked it behind him. 

It was dark inside and mildly cold since he was gone all day for classes at the college. He reached over and touched the lightswitch, but just as he was about to flip it on, slender fingers pressed to his hand and pushed it against the wall, stopping him from turning the light on. Ivan let out a gasp as he shivered from the touch.

"You're home later than usual," the voice said to him. The hand gently turned Ivan's in his and entwined their fingers. His skin was warmed by Ivan's flesh and it made him sigh.

"Gilbert, you scared me," Ivan spoke with a slight waver. He heard a soft chuckle.

"Sorry." Another hand touched Ivan's and stroked along the back of his hand. "I've been waiting by the door for 30 minutes. You're late."

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized. "I got held up in the library, there was an error with our computers and I had to—" Ivan stopped when he noticed that Gilbert was persistently tracing his finger along a thick vein that ran through the top of his hand. Ivan paused and swallowed dryly. "You're hungry?"

"Mm," Gilbert nodded although Ivan couldn't see it, but he could see Ivan in light greys in the dark. Ivan inhaled softly.

"Let me take a shower first, okay? Then I'll feed you." Ivan turned to pull away but felt Gilbert tighten his hand and tug back on him subtly. "What's wrong?" Ivan asked.

"I'm cold. I want to shower with you."

Ivan felt his cheeks flush but he stared in the direction he thought Gilbert was in. It wouldn't be the first time Gilbert joined him in the bathroom but there was something different this time and he felt it in Gilbert's voice and how he was touching his skin.

"Is there something wrong? You seem very...docile," Ivan asked. He heard another chuckle.

"I'm hungry. It's getting to me," Gilbert said.

Ivan listened to him but he felt a slight movement in Gilbert's arm. 

"Is that all?"

There was a silence and Gilbert sighed after a few seconds.

"I watched a movie today. Some vampire thing your generation came up with. Dumb girl trusting a vampire, that sort of thing."

"And? What happened?"

"The vampire fed on her in intimate ways..." Gilbert muttered shyly. "Looked interesting..."

Ivan smiled a little and held Gilbert's hand in his. 

"I've never seen you so reserved about something before, it's really cute."

"You can't even see me," Gilbert retorted.

Ivan responded by flipping the light on, which caused Gilbert to hiss and squint his eyes.

"There, now I can," Ivan said and looked over Gilbert's body. He was wearing one of Ivan's long T-shirts and what looked like nothing else. Maybe underwear hidden under the shirt but Ivan couldn't tell. Gilbert's pale cheeks were pink with coyness and his entire demeanor seemed so submissive.

"That hurt," Gilbert pouted and crossed his arms.

Ivan leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see you, it's no fun if I can't see your cute face." Ivan leaned a bit against him and sighed. "We'll shower and I'll feed you."

Ivan took Gilbert by the hand and led him to the bathroom. He turned the light on and closed the door, Gilbert sat on the sinktop and watched Ivan curiously. Ivan felt a little nervous suddenly as he started to strip; he could feel Gilbert's eyes on him like lasers trained on him. Ivan removed his shirt, then undid his belt and pulled down his pants. He heard a shift behind him and looked — Gilbert had crossed one leg over the other and used his knee to support his elbow, and his chin was pressed into his palm as he gazed at Ivan. Ivan saw a pink pointed tongue poke out from pale lips, then one lip pulled up, revealed a fang, and his tongue grazed over it.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"You look good," Gilbert said and licked across his upper lip. "I want to eat." Ivan chuckled a little.

"That movie really got you riled up," Ivan said. "What was it called? Where did you even watch it?"

Gilbert pouted slightly and shifted his eyes away.

"Just on the computer. I don't know where I found it."

Ivan suspiciously turned his body to Gilbert. By now, Gilbert knew most things about the modern word despite being locked away for 100 years, so he didn't believe that Gilbert didn't know what he did on the internet. Especially now looking at Gilbert's body language and how he was avoiding eye-contact, Ivan knew he was hiding something.

It didn't take long or much effort to realize what Gilbert had done.

"Did you...watch a vampire themed porn while I was in class?" Ivan asked while grinning slightly. Gilbert tutted guiltily and turned his head away.

"Maybe. I don't know I was just searching for vampire stuff and it came up in the search results."

Ivan stepped to Gilbert, slid his finger along his chin and made him look at him.

"You're lying. You went to a porn site and looked through the vampire tag, didn't you?" Ivan smiled more, Gilbert's face was screaming that Ivan was right.

"Alright fine, but I didn't know it was porn before I clicked on it!" Gilbert denied. "I just...didn't click away when I saw the horrifying ads around the video." Gilbert looked mildly ashamed by his actions and Ivan laughed, despite the fact that he might have a virus on his computer now.

"So, what happened in the video? You want to play it out, right?"

Gilbert blushed.

"I uh...I mean I just wanted to shower with you because I was cold, but I wouldn't mind..."

Ivan rubbed Gilbert's cheek with his thumb.

"You're being so cute about something so lewd. So, how did it go?"

Gilbert looked over to the shower and then closed his eyes. This wasn't exactly what he planned, but it was better than he planned. Being so close to Ivan made him burn with hunger.

"Well, um... There were a few scenarios. One of them...the girl was showering. After a while, the vampire came in and joined her," Gilbert explained. "He held her really close and they um...had sex, but he fed on her too." Ivan saw Gilbert look down at his lap. "It was actually pretty romantic..."

Ivan smiled.

"I think I can make this fantasy a reality for you."

Ivan walked over to the shower, opened the see-through door and then turned the hot water on. Within a few moments the room filled with steam, the mirror fogged up, and Ivan's skin began to feel clammy.

"Join me when you want to," Ivan told Gilbert as he looked over his shoulder. Gilbert watched the man stepped into the shower and adjust the temperature, the sound distorted as it began to hit his skin, and then Ivan closed the door. 

It was slightly hard to see through the glass as the stream rose up around Ivan's body and obscured Gilbert's vision. The glass was semitranslucent and along with the stream it made it even harder to see Ivan through it. It irritated him slightly; he wanted to see him clearly, but he also couldn't deny that there was a sense of erotica from not being able to see everything. 

Inside the shower, Ivan began to lather shampoo into his hair and the strong scent filled the room. Gilbert shifted a bit and leaned closer to watch more intensely. He licked his lips as he saw Ivan tilt his head back, the excess soap squeezing through his fingers and then being massaged into his hair. Gilbert knew when he wanted to act but it was so hard to restrain himself as he watched Ivan naked and washing himself. He wanted to feed so badly that his fangs ached and that was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time; Ivan kept him well-fed but this wasn't just hunger for Ivan's blood he felt — it was simply hunger for Ivan himself.

After a minute Ivan began to wash the shampoo out. The soap drained from his hair, it streamed down his fingers and washed over his shoulders and back. Gilbert slipped off the sink top and stepped up to the shower door. Looking inside he could better see the water cascading down and taking the soap with it. He watched it run down Ivan's toned body, slipping between his buttcheeks then down his thighs and legs. 

Once the soap had been rinsed from Ivan's hair, he reached for his condition. It was then that Gilbert then opened the shower door and grabbed his wrist. Ivan saw Gilbert's flushed face and that hungry look in his eyes, so he stood up straight and waited for Gilbert.

As his hunger rose, Gilbert paused for a few seconds as his senses heightened, then he frantically pulled the shirt off. Ivan watched him and he too began to feel hungry as inch by inch Gilbert's pale ghostly skin was revealed to him. Gilbert was indeed not wearing any underwear under that T-shirt. Then Gilbert pushed his way into the shower, the hot water made him hiss at first, then within seconds felt it warm his body and he clung to Ivan, pressing his cheek against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked and patted the back of Gilbert's head.

"Mm," Gilbert responded and then moved his lips up to Ivan's neck. "Even with the smell of the shampoo and water, I can still smell you and it's driving me crazy."

Ivan chuckled and hugged around the vampire, stroking up and down his smooth back.

"I can't tell what you're more hungry for at this point, you'll have to tell me."

"First I want to touch you, then I'll drink" Gilbert said and slipped his hands down Ivan's arms, he moved them to his stomach and then moved one to Ivan's groin as the other reached back up to his neck. Ivan gasped when he felt Gilbert's cold hand wrap around his cock and begin to work it to life. Ivan reached up and held Gilbert's jaw, and then kissed his lips. Ivan tasted of water and Gilbert pushed his tongue inside. It was strange to see Gilbert so dominant, as he usually let Ivan lead. He liked it that way, having this human shower him in affection and soft touches, but something had him fired up and Ivan wondered if it was really just the movie he watched that made him that way.

As Gilbert explored Ivan's mouth and his hand worked him to an erection, Ivan explored Gilbert's arms and back, eventually reaching down to Gilbert's butt where he groped and squeezed. He heard Gilbert moan and rock his hips forward against Ivan, both of them breathing out heavily at the contact.

"Ivan, I...I want to taste..." Gilbert clawed lightly at Ivan's arms and neck, desperate and needy. Ivan pulled him close and hugged him tight, then leaned his head to the side slightly.

"Go ahead, drink me up, okay? Just be careful, it's slippery in here," Ivan chuckled. Gilbert danced his fingers along Ivan's neck, feeling the water prick at his side and wet his hair down so it stuck flat to his head. He reached up a few inches to make up for the height difference between them and saw the healing wounds from his previous feeding time on Ivan's neck. He then opened his mouth wide, inhaling sharply in anticipation for his meal, and just before he snapped his fangs down, he felt Ivan tense and whine, and it caused Gilbert's jaw to go lax.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The amount of self control he exhibited was incredible and Ivan knew it.

"Nothing, sorry. Continue."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes slightly and then gently kissed Ivan's neck where he would have bitten.

"Don't do that, tell me what's wrong."

Ivan whined again, clearly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You just seem...kind of feral. It's unusual, and a little scary..."

Gilbert's body slumped down some and he looked at Ivan's face. He was still flushed pink and looked aroused, but there was definitely a concern there.

"You've only seen me feral once, when we first met. Even then I didn't kill you," Gilbert said and played with some of Ivan's wet hair. "You feed me enough to keep that side of me in check, so don't worry."

"And...you're not just here for an easy meal?" 

Gilbert saw the insecurity in Ivan's body language.

"Oh sunflower, you think you're an easy meal?" Gilbert chuckled softly and cupped Ivan's face. "It's harder to live with a human and date a human than it is to find some random person on the street to feed on. Trust me, this is the harder of the options but it's worth it. I'm here because I like you." Gilbert kissed the corner of Ivan's mouth. "You just happen to taste wonderful too."

Ivan buried his face into Gilbert's neck.

"I'm sorry. You just seem different. You're usually not this...forward."

Gilbert smiled and nuzzled against Ivan's head.

"That's true... But the question is do you like it?" he asked.

Ivan nodded against him.

"I do," Ivan admitted shyly. "It scared me a little but I'm good now." Ivan pulled back and bumped his nose to Gilbert's. "You can keep going, can't have you starving."

"You sure are a strange human," Gilbert muttered with a grin, then moved his lips to Ivan's neck where he breathed hotly on the skin. "Being so okay with a vampire sucking your blood." Ivan whined softly as Gilbert licked his neck in preparation to bite.

"It's you so it's okay, I wouldn't let any other vampire do it," Ivan said and Gilbert chuckled.

"Good, because you're mine, and if any of my kin try to take you, you really will see a feral side of me. Now shush and relax."

Ivan closed his eyes as he felt Gilbert's arms wrap around him, holding him close as the water sprayed down on them. His slick body slipped against his and brought more warmth to him. Once again Gilbert kissed his skin, but then opened his jaw wide and snapped his fangs down on Ivan's neck.

Despite expecting it and having done it many times before, Ivan never fully got used to the feeling of fangs puncturing through his skin, but the pain was always quickly replaced with a warmth and tingle very similar to arousal, and since Gilbert had touched him beforehand, the feeling was enhanced a bit. Ivan leaned back against the wall, his head pressing against the tile as Gilbert pulled his fangs out and began to suck his blood from the fresh wounds. Ivan could feel the excess blood trickle down his neck and chest, Gilbert's lips sucked his flesh up as he drank and swallowed, the wet sounds of sucking and the soft moans from Gilbert's throat. Deep inside, Ivan thought maybe he shouldn't like it, but he did. He loved every bit of it, and Gilbert always made him feel safe and loved despite how easily he could kill him.

After a solid minute or two of Gilbert sucking his blood out, he finally pulled away and looked at Ivan. Gilbert's eyes were hazed and shone brightly with a supernatural bright red that seemed to shimmer, his cheeks were flushed pink, and his lips were smeared with blood that dripped down his chin. Ivan looked down and saw that blood had run down his body and mixed with the water as it swirled down the drain.

"Did you...get enough...?" Ivan panted softly, feeling mildly lightheaded but still aroused. Gilbert licked his lips.

"Blood? Yeah, I got enough. Of you? Never." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him close. "Wanna continue?" Gilbert asked with an insinuative little grin.

"Do you have to ask?" Ivan answered coyly and Gilbert chuckled. He wasn't wrong — Gilbert didn't have to ask since he could still feel Ivan's excitement against his groin, and Ivan could feel his.

"Should we go to the bedroom? Don't wanna slip," Gilbert said with a smirk. Ivan nodded once.

"That would be good. More room to move as well, besides, the hot water will be running out soon."

Gilbert smiled and pulled away from Ivan. The loss of warmth for both of them made them unhappy in the moment as they just wanted to hold each other. Ivan turned the water off then shivered at the cold that settled in. Gilbert rubbed at Ivan's arms, then grabbed one of his hands, opened the shower door and led him out. Gilbert grabbed a towel and began to dry himself, as did Ivan. Neither of them cared much about fully drying themselves, just enough so they wouldn't soak Ivan's bed.

"Let's go, I have things I want to do to you," Gilbert said bluntly with a wide fanged grin and grabbed Ivan's hand again. Ivan let out a soft gasp as Gilbert tugged on his hand, pulled him out of the bathroom, and lead him down the hall to Ivan's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading!**   
**Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this silly ficlet! 
> 
> **Author's notes/thoughts:**   
-Vampire!Gil watching vampire-themed porn is probably one of my favorite things ever because he either criticizes it so hard or he gets hard.


End file.
